Abandoned(Seth Clearwater Love Story)
by Parkergirl96
Summary: When a girl gets abandoned by the only family she knows what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

*Taylor's POV*

My name is Taylor, Taylor Jean Almos. So I guess I better give you my background story, my parents and my brother and sister died when I was 12. My sister was 13 and my brother was 9. So I have been living with my aunt and uncle in Idaho for four years. But they recently informed me that they are having a baby and they are moving away so they don't want me to come with them. So they said since I am 16 that I can't live by myself yet and they are sending me to live with my cousin Sam and his fiancé Emily. I have never even met them so I'm not sure if this is a good idea. But so on with the story, the story I call my life…

"Taylor do you have your clothes packed?" My aunt asked coming into my room.

"Yes I do I'm ready to go" I said. They are taking me to the airport and they are planning on never seeing me again. How thoughtful right? As if my whole family dyeing wasn't enough pain for one lifetime. So I loaded my suitcases into the car and they drove me to the airport. They helped me make sure I was getting on the right plane and drop my bags off. When it was time for me to board it looked as if they were about to cry.

"Taylor I know you think we don't want you anymore but that's not the case its' just you need to explore more things and get to know more people and actually make friends since the incident." My aunt told me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes I mean this whole situation was bull.

"We really do love you Taylor." My uncle added. I just couldn't believe this they are ditching me and they still expect me to love them. I mean I do love them they took me in when nobody else would and they homeschooled me when I couldn't handle it but now it's like they are throwing me away like old bread.

"Yah whatever I hope it hits you what you've done someday I said turning around and going through the gate to board the plane. I heard my aunt yelling my name but I really just didn't care. I boared the plane and waited for it to take off


	2. Chapter 2

. I fell asleep and as I woke up we were landing Boy talk about timing. When I got off the plane I really didn't know where I was going. I saw a sign with my name in so I was guessing that was my cousin Sam and his fiancé Emily. I walked up to them with a sorta frown/smile.

"Hi you must be Taylor" The woman said.

"I must be and you must be Emily and you must be Sam." I said motioning to each of them.

"Yes it's very nice to meet you" She told me hugging me… awkward that kind of took me by surprise.

"You too" I told her.

"So we should go get your bags" Sam said.

"Sure" I told him leading the way to the baggage claim. We got my bags and they led me out to his truck. We put the bags in the back and we were on our way.

*Sam's POV*

All the guys were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Emily and I had to be going soon though, to pick up my cousin Taylor from the airport the one I have never met to be exact but hey whatever.

"Guys I need your attention" I said using my alpha voice. They all got really quiet and looked over at me.

"So my cousin is coming to live with us for awhile so be polite" I told them.

"Is he going to start shifting soon or something?" Embry asked.

"Not that I know of because he is a she her name is Taylor she's my dad's brother's daughter she is 16 I believe so be nice" I told them.

"So is she hot?" Paul asked. Damn is that all these guys think about?

"I don't know she is my cousin and I've never met her before but even if you guys think she is you cannot hit on her you got it?" I told them.

"Well why is she staying here why can't she live with her parents?" Jared asked.

"Umm her parents and her siblings died 4 years ago" I told them. Then they all got quiet.

"How did they die?"Brady asked.

"Car crash they were going out to eat and a drunk driver is a semi ran a red light and flipped the car a couple times and Taylor was the one sitting in the middle between her brother and sister. She ended up in the hospital for a little while with some broke ribs and a broken arm and a few cuts and scrapes that's what I heard from my aunt and uncle the ones she was staying with anyway so don't say anything about it" I told them hopefully nobody would open their mouths…hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

*Taylor's POV*

We pulled up to this little two story house. It was cute and cozy looking and I love how it is a little ways out of town. We got out and Sam helped me unload my bags.

"Okay before we go in there let me just tell you that sometimes it can be a little strange in here" He told me. I really confused and I betting my face showed it.

"Are you guys drug dealers or pimps or something? Should I run now?" I asked him. They both laughed. I guess they didn't see how serious I was. But I guess they figured it out when I didn't join them in all the laughing

"Oh no we aren't you'll see" Sam told me. He helped me carry his bags into the house and when I walked in all I saw were 8 shirtless guys sitting around the kitchen table including one girl. But she wasn't shirtless obviously. They were all just staring at me except for the one girl.

"Is that what you meant by weird?" I asked Sam.

"Umm yah this is part of what I meant" He told me. I wondered what the other part was but thought it would be best if I just laugh and shake it off.

"Hi my name is Taylor" I said. They just kept on staring especially this one he was the most gorgeous human being Ive ever seen in my whole life and there he was just staring at me.

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you guys later" I said. I looked at Sam as if asking what I should do but he just shrugged.

"I'll show you to your room" He said. He led me up the stairs and down the hall while carrying all of my bags… damn he must be pretty strong.

"This is your room and we built on so you could have your own bathroom" He told me It was amazing I love it.

"It's beautiful" I told him. I was about to cry. He led me across the room to another door.

"And this is your bathroom" He told me.

"Omg thank you so much for everything and thank you for taking me in now since nobody else wants me and I promise I will be the best cousin you have ever had" I told him. Then I hugged him he seemed really tense but eventually he hugged me back.

"Well I will let you unpack and then you can come downstairs and officially meet the pa-I mean group" He told me. That was weird what was he about to say. He left the room and I started unpacking it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sam's POV*

I went downstairs to yell at the guys I mean seriously it was weird they were all staring at her and made her feel all out of place. I went downstairs and they were all just staring at where she was previously standing.

"Guys" I yelled. They all turned to look except for Seth.

"Seth" I yelled.

"She is so beautiful, she's my world, my everything it's like seeing the sun for the first time, and I will do anything for her." Seth said still dazed. All the guys burst out laughing. Oh shit he did not just imprint on my cousin.

"Seth outside now" I said but he was still in a trance. I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the door.

"Ow-what?" Seth yelled.

"Did you just imprint on my cousin?" I asked him.

"Yah I did" Seth said. Then he slipped back into his trance. I was a little annoyed so I smacked him in the face to knock him out of it. It worked he was instantly out of his daze and a little pissed.

"What the hell was that for" He asked.

"Because you were thinking about my cousin" I told him.

"So that doesn't hurt anybody but apparently me" He told me.

"Ok look Taylor is 16 right?" I asked.

"I don't know I haven't even said one word to her yet" Seth said.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking myself, anyway back to what I was what I was saying she's 16 and this is my first time meeting her and now you go and imprinted on her I need some time to get to know her before you try and sweep her off her feet" I told him. He sighed.

"I need to talk to her like I need air, how do you expect me not to swoon her" He told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay you can talk to her but give me at least a week to get to know her" I told him.

"So no flirting for at least a week" He asked me.

"Yah for at least a week is all I'm asking just be her friend" I told him.

"Ok I can do that" He said.

*Taylor's POV*

I was finished unpacking my stuff but I was dreading going downstairs and talking to a bunch of people that I really don't even know most of their names. I was looking around my room seeing if anything was out of place. I got a phone call it was an unknown number. I answered it anyway.

-PHONE CALL-

Me- Hello?

Phone- Hey this is Wade's I went over your application and I was wondering if you would like to come in for an interview tomorrow at 9?

Me- Sure that would be great

P- Okay great I will see you then

Me- Okay great thank you so much

-END-

I can't believe I had already got a call for a job interview. I submitted one to like every place possible that I found in La Push. Thank you internet. I checked the time on my phone and it was only 1:23 pm crap I would eventually have to go downstairs and try to introduce myself again. I decided it was now or never. I walked downstairs and kind of caught the end of a conversation.

"Yah it's crazy I can't believe he imprinted on her" They said.

"Well she is really beautiful" Somebody else said.

I walked down the last couple of stairs and there they were 5 guys sitting around the house at the kitchen table and they all looked over at me.

"Hi I'm Taylor" I told them waving awkwardly.

"Hey" They all said almost at the exact same time.

"And your names are?" I asked them.

"I'm Jake"

"Jared"

"Embry"

"Quil"

"My name is Paul and I'm single" the one on the end told me Quil gave him a hard punch to the arm. I laughed.

"Great I'll keep that in mind" I told him. I sat down at the table next to Jake.

"Honey are you hungry I can cook you something" Emily asked.

"Oh no thanks I ate before I got on the plane" I told her.

"Ok well if you get hungry help yourself to anything in the house this is your house too now"

"Thank you Emily" I told her.

"So do you have any plans about school?" Emily asked.

"Yah I actually just graduated this year" I told her.

"Wait aren't you 16?" Jared asked.

"Yah umm after my family died I dropped out of public school and graduated from home" I told him. He shook his head obviously regretting the fact that he asked anything that remotely had to do with my family's death.

"Hey Taylor" Sam said walking in the house with that other guy.

"Hey Sam" I said back to him. That other guy sat down right next to me.

"Hey I'm Taylor" I told him extending my hand for him to shake he smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Seth" He said to me.

"Nice to meet you" I told him.

"You too" He said back to me.

"So what do you guys do for fun here?" I asked them. Sam laughed as Emily sat down on his lap.

"What else do they do besides eat" He said laughing Emily joined in on the laughing and I did too.

"Cliff diving" Paul said stuffing his face.

"Cliff diving like diving off a cliff?" I asked they all laughed.

"Yah that's what it is" Paul said.

"Ok what else?" I asked them. They all looked at each other.

"Wow I guess we never realized how boring our lives are" Jake said I laughed.

"Don't you guys have jobs?" I asked.

"Emily does" Sam said. I nodded.

"Yah the rest of us actually still live with our parents" Jake said.

"Oh okay and school?" I asked.

"Jared and Paul graduated and Seth has 2 more years and Jake , Quil and Embry will be seniors this year" Sam said.

"Okay so do you guys have any plans for tonight?" I asked them They all shook their heads no.

"What do you guys say about renting some movies and get some junk food" Sam chimed in by saying.

All the guys cheered.

"Taylor you in?" Sam asked

"Yah sounds great" I told him.

"Great Emily Taylor do you guys wanna go and get the stuff" Sam asked.

"Sure" Emily said. She got up and got her purse and I followed her out the door to Sam's truck. We went to the redbox first and got nothing but horror and comedies. Next we went to the pizza place in town and ordered five pizzas and then finally the grocery store and got tons of junk food. We stopped back by to pick up the pizzas and when we got there they were all sitting at the table playing poker. Emily carried three pizzas and I carried in the other two and as many bags as I could carry I hate making more than one trip. I put the bag of movies down on the coffee table and carried the food into the kitchen.

"Whoa Taylor we could have helped" Seth told me. I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it I'm pretty strong" I told him. I winked at him and saw him blush. It was so freaking cute! I couldn't help but blush back. I ran upstairs and got into some pajama pants and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and put my hair up in a messy bun. I thought I looked pretty cute. I almost sprinted back downstairs. And all the junk food was out on the tabled and they were all sitting in the living room eating.

"Taylor you pick the movie" Sam told me. I looked through them all and decided it was Devil's Due it looked so cool I m mean what is scarier than a demon child. I went and got some food and sat down in between Seth and Jake on the floor. By the time the movie ended I was almost in Seth's lap. The lights went on and everybody looked over at us. I slowly backed away from him.

"Sorry Seth" I told him. He laughed.

"It's no problem I'm glad I can help" He said. I laughed. I got up to put another movie in.

"After that I'm debating if I want to have children" Paul said. We all laughed already I can tell I'm going to like these people.

"Should we alternate between horror and comedy or just watch all the horror movies then all the comedies" I asked.

"Horror first" They all agreed. I put in the next horror movie which was Oculus. This time I tried to stay out of Seth's lap. The guys were all snacking. We eventually finished all the movies in the horror category then started the comedy. I started feeling very sleepy.

*Seth's POV*

Taylor was getting sleepy I could tell and next thing I knew she was falling asleep with her head in my lap then the next movie ended.

"Hey Sam" I said.

"What?" He asked looking over at me.

"She's asleep what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Can you carry her up to her room?" He asked. Well more like commanded. I nodded. I grabbed her bridal style and started to carry her up the stairs I got to her room and laid her down on her bed. I covered her up and took a minute to just look at her and how beautiful she was. I turned around and walked out the door. I walked back downstairs and watched the rest of the movies with the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

*Taylors POV*

I woke up in the morning and saw that I was in my room. I wondered who carried me up here I checked my phone and saw that I was 7:02 oh shit I have my interview today. I ran into the shower when I got out I used my wet to straight flat iron I put my makeup on and picked out my best interview clothes

I ran downstairs and half the guys were sitting there.

"Hey Sam can I borrow your truck for like an hour?" I asked him.

"Sure where are you going?" He asked.

"To get girl stuff" I said. He made an awkward face.

"Okay okay bye" he said.

"Bye" I said I ran out the door and into the truck. I looked at the directions that I printed off Google and found that it was only about a mile and a half from my new house. I walked in at 9:45 I saw a blonde man working the counter.

"Hey I'm Taylor I have an interview at 9:30" I told him. He smiled.

"Yah you got the job" he told me.

"Wait without the interview" I asked.

"Yah I need a waitress so you're hired" he said to me. I shrieked.

"Thank you so much" I told him

"Whoa don't go all girl on me I need you here tomorrow at 6 am sharp" he said.

"Okay I will be here" I told him.

I drove back to Sam and Emily's house I really didn't know how I was going to

tell him that I got a job at a bar. I have a strange feeling that he won't like that very much. Especially since my uniform consists of short shorts and a right t-shirt that's says 'Wades place' when I pulled up I had a bag of tampons in my hand and my work shirt. I walked in the door and everybody turned to look at me.

"Hey Taylor" they all said.

"Hey guys" I said to them.

Paul jumped up and demanded to see what was in the bag.

"So Taylor what did you leave for?" He asked.

"Umm I needed to go to the store" I told him.

"For what?" He said snatching the bag out of my hand.

"None of your damn business" I said to him harshly the guys all turned to look probably at what I was screaming for.

"Paul just leave her alone" Seth said standing up for me. Paul looked in bag.

"Whoa you work at 'Wades Place'?" Paul said. Everybody turned to look at me.

"Whoa you are not going to work there" Sam told me.

"And why not?" I asked him.

"Well because it's a bar and you're only 16" Sam said

"So what I'm working there and you can't stop me!" I told him.

"What's the big deal?" I heard Seth say.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's just a bar, it's not like she's working at a strip club" Seth said.

"Thank you Seth" I told him

"Taylor outside now" Sam said to me. I can't believe Seth stood up for me he's just so quiet and I can't believe he said something. And not to mention he's totally adorable. I walked outside rolling my eyes.

"Taylor look you cannot work there, there are tons of older men that go in there that might try and take advantage of you" he said.

"Sam just give me two weeks to prove to you that I will be fine, I smarter than you think" I told him hoping that he listened and that those final words would convince him.

He sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens to you, you're done" he finished off with. I shrieked.

"Thank you so much" I said while jumping to hug him. I went inside and straight up to my room fighting is so embarrassing and I don't want to see anybody right now... I hung out in my room the rest of the day and waited for the rest of my

life to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

I got up the next morning at 4 am I was all ready by five and figured I should be making my way to Wade's now since I don't have a car I walked downstairs and noticed nobody was up. I started walking when I saw somebody walking towards me I instantly got stiff and started walking faster when I got close enough I noticed it was Seth I sighed in relief. Thank god it's not some creep.

"Hey Taylor" He said running across the street towards me.

"Hey Seth what are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"Morning walk" He said. I nodded. "What about you?" He asked. I showed him the front of my shirt.

"First day of work" I told him.

"Well do you mind if I walk you there?" He asked. I smiled as I was shrieking on the inside.

"Of course not I could use someone to 'protect' me as Sam would say" I told him. We both laughed.

"Yah Sam is pretty protective but don't worry he lightens up" Seth told me I sighed that is great news.

"So how did you all become friends?" I asked him He got a weird look on his face then. I couldn't help but feel like they are all hiding something from me.

"Its complicated" He answered with. "I guess our parents knew each other from when they were teenagers and they kind of forced us to be friends."

"Wow do you all get along pretty well" I asked him. He laughed.

"I mean as well as a bunch of teen boys can who all think they are the best" He said we both laughed. We talked the whole way to the bar. I liked Seth he's really funny and not shy at all. He looked a little sad when we arrived at the door of the bar. And honestly I was sad too.

"Well I guess we're here" I said laughing trying to break the silence that made it's way in when the bar was in sight.

"Yah I guess we are" He said.

"So I'll see you later?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yah what time do you get off maybe I could walk you home too?" He asked.

"Sure I get off at 2:30" I told him. We said out goodbyes and he started walking home. I walked inside and Wade was the only one in the bar.

"Hey Taylor you ready to start?" He asked. I sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I told him he laughed.

"Come on kid" He said. He trained me for the breakfast hours and showed me how to pour some beer from the tap. But he told me the hard liquor doesn't start til after I leave. I served breakfast until noon then some lunch, had beer spilled on me twice but all in all it was an okay day he showed me how to clock out and told me I could get going. I walked outside of the bar and there was Seth standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Taylor how was work?" He asked.

"Oh it was great" I said sarcastically. He laughed and then I joined in. He had on a disgusted face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said with a smirk.

"Tell me" I said laughing.

"It's just you smell like beer and toast" he said. I smelled my arm and sure enough beer and toast. I laughed and so did he.

"Yah well you smell like pine needles and salt water" I told him. "It smells really good actually" he laughed.

"Well thank you, it's my natural scent" He said gloating

"Natural scent does that mean you haven't showered in awhile" I said laughing. He laughed.

"No I showered this morning" He said. I just laughed.

"So can I ask you a question?" I asked him

"Sure" He said. I was a little nervous, but I was going to do it.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"….


	7. Chapter 7

*Sam's POV*

Seth came in the house with Taylor… oh no they are getting closer and closer everyday.

"Oh hey Sam" Taylor said. She looks so happy it's actually really nice.

"Hey how was work?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Oh it was great" She said. The rest of the pack walked in past Taylor and Seth to the kitchen.

"You smell like beer and toast" Paul said.

"What have you been drinking" I said walking up to her smelling the beer on her. "You do smell like beer who gave it to you huh you are 16" I said flipping shit.

"I haven't been drinking I work at a bar, I had beer spilled on me twice today" She told me. I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god" I said hugging her tight.

"Calm down dad" She said sarcastically.

"Okay I'm sorry I'm just worried about you I've never had to take care of somebody else before" I told her.

"You don't have to take care of me I'm 16 not 6" She said. I guess I was being a little overprotective.

"Okay okay I'll back off" I told her.

"Thank you" She said. "Now I'm going to go shower and then I have plans is that alright?" She asked.

"Yah sure go ahead" I told her she headed upstairs and by the time she was out of earshot I shot a death glare towards Seth.

"What does she mean plans?" I asked Seth. He had a guilty look on his face. "I told you not to get so cozy with her until I had time to get to know her" I said angrily. By this time the rest of the pack was staring our way.

"I didn't do anything she asked me out, was I just suppose to shoot her down?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Okay fine but you better not have a good time" I told him. He laughed and I shot a look at him reassuring him that I was serious. He then stopped laughing.

"Okay I'll try" He said.

*Seth's POV*

I was so excited to be going out with on a date with Taylor she is the most beautiful girl in the world. She cam downstairs about an hour after she got home. She was wearing shorts a nice top and some sandals.

"whoa you look beautiful" I told her she smiled the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

"You cannot wear that" Sam said coming into the living room ruining the moment.

"Sam back off they are just shorts" Taylor said.

"Yah and you don't need to be walking around showing Christmas" He said standing his ground.

"What does that even mean?" she asked we all just laughed.

"Nevermind just go change" Sam said.

"Sam just let them go she's fine" Emily said stepping in. Thank god I can't even imagine what he's going to be like when he has kids.

"Okay fine go" Sam said. "But be home by 10" He said.

"Thank you" Taylor said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

*Taylor's POV*

Seth and I were walking down a dirt road.

"So where exactly are we going?" Seth asked. I actually had no idea. I saw this little dirt path leading into the forest.

"In there" I said pulling him into the forest with me. We kept walking and walking and finally stopped when we got to this little pond and field of flowers. It was a little strange how clean the pond actually was.

"This is beautiful" I said.

"Almost as beautiful as you" Seth said. I think he said it without thinking but it still made me smile. It's like I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Did I just say that aloud?" He asked embarrassed. I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry"

"That is one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to me" I told him. I had tears in my eyes. He came closer to me and hugged me tight.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" He told me. At that moment I was the happiest I have ever been. So many emotions were running through my mind and I couldn't decide which was the strongest. Next thing I knew I was kissing him. Then I knew this would be one of the most memorable moments of my life.

"I'm sorry" We both said simultaneously. We both blushed as we started to laugh. I backed away from him and took off my top so I was just in my sports bra and shorts. I walked over to the water and jumped in.

"So you wanna swim with me?" I asked him. He nodded and took his shirt off and jumped in. We spent 3 hours swimming around just playing in the water like best buddies. I've never been on a date but this was undoubtedly the best. We got out and were drying off a little before he took me home. I looked at my phone and the time said 9:32pm

"Well I guess we should head back" I told Seth he sighed. I laughed I couldn't help but laugh when I'm with him.

We got back home and it was 9:53. We got up to the porch and I was so tongue-tied I didn't even know what to say.

"Thanks" Seth said. I smiled.

"For what?" I asked him

"For going on a date with me" He said. I hugged him.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said to him he nodded. I turned around and went inside.

"Hey Taylor where is Seth" Sam asked.

"I think he headed home" I told Sam.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" I said heading towards the stairs.

"Wait why are you damp?" Sam asked me. My god he was so over-protective.

"We went swimming" I told him.

"In your clothes right?" Sam asked me. My god he was so overprotective.

"Yes Sam in our clothes that's why they are wet" I told him.

"Okay" He said."Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said walking up the stairs. I heard Seth walking through the door as I was going upstairs so I decided to do a little eavesdropping.

"So Seth how did the date go?" Jake asked.

"Yah did you kiss her?" Jared followed up with.

"Yah a little tonsil hockey?" Paul cut in saying gross boys are such pervs sometimes. I was waiting to see how he would respond to all the questions.

"The date was amazing but the rest in none of your business" He said. Wow he just gained all my respect and trust.

"Good man" Sam said. "A true man keeps his romantic relationship details to himself" He said. I went upstairs with a smile on my face. Nothing could top this happiness I felt. I went and took a shower and headed on to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

*Taylor's POV*

The next morning I woke up around 5 thanking god that today was one of those times I have shift. I got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts, a sports bra and pair of tennis shoes.

running_with_sam/set?id=132454565

I planned on going for a run this morning I planned on going by myself but when I got downstairs and saw Sam sitting on the couch watching tv I just had to invite him.

"Hey Sam do you wanna go running with me?" I asked him. He made a disgusted face.

"Running eh I hate running" Sam said.

"Oh come on you need to get toned anyway" I said to him he laughed.

"Okay okay let me get changed" He said. He ran upstairs and back. We headed out the door and ran at least five miles. We stopped to take a breath and started chatting.

"So what was your dad like?" I asked him.

"He was a good man he spent a lot of time with me and my mom he was the best father I could have ever asked for" He said.

"How did he and your mom die?" I asked trying to get to know him on a more personal level I mean he is my cousin.

"Heart attack after my mom died of cancer he stopped taking care of himself" He said.

"How old were you?"

"I was 9 when my mom died and 15 when my dad died"

"Can you tell me, does it ever get any easier?"

"I mean after awhile it still hurts like hell but you learn to live everyday like you know they would have wanted you to" He told me. We talked on and on until we decided to run back. We got back to the house and Sam was panting we walked inside and all of the guys were inside sitting around the table. I sat down next to Seth and Sam next to me.

"He looks like you two went for a run" Jake said.

"Yah it looks like it kicked Sam's ass too" Paul said. We all laughed. Sam shook his head.

"How are you so in shape?" Sam asked.

"I do yoga" I said. Emily brought food to the table and I choked it down.

"Oh you're one of those girls?" Emily asked. I was confused.

"One of what girls?" I asked.

"The ones that eat whatever they want and never gain weight" She said. I scoffed.

"No I have a lot of fat look" I said standing up showing my stomach. Everybody laughed.

"Those are called abs not fat" Seth said they all laughed.

"Okay whatever sorry" I said sarcastically I joined in on their laughing.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Seth asked me.

"Working" I said.

"Wait you're working the night shift?" Sam asked.

"Yah I have the night shift scheduled for two days a week" I told him.

"Do you want me to walk you to work?" Seth asked.

"yes of course especially at night" I told him. He smiled.

"Awe you two love birds" Jake said.

"Shut up and leave them alone" Emily said standing up for us.

"Taylor would you like to meet my mom and sister today?" Seth asked me. I looked at him with eggs shoveled in my mouth.

"Wait what?" I asked him "Like meet them?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yah they won't bite I promise" He said laughing.

"Yah Seth's mom is like the nice person ever" Embry said.

"Well thanks for all this pressure" I said. Everybody laughed.

"Don't worry Taylor they will love you" Seth said. Okay I guess I would have to tell him yes.

"Okay just let me shower first and get my work clothes on" I told him. Now I was incredibly nervous.


	10. Chapter 10

*Taylor's POV*

I got back downstairs from getting ready and I couldn't lie I was super nervous to meet Seth's family.

"You ready to go?" Seth asked. I sighed. I nodded my head and we started walking to Seth's house. When we go there I noticed his house was very kept up. I mean his mom does an amazing job at keeping the outside of her house looking nice. I couldn't even imagine how nice the inside looked. We walked through the door and it looked amazing inside.

"Mom I'm home" Seth yelled through the house. A lady walked into the living she didn't actually look very old.

"Hey honey who is this?" She asked she looked so sweet.

"Mom this is Taylor, Taylor this is my mom Sue" He said.

"Oh my god you're Taylor, I've heard so much about you, you're so beautiful" She said. I giggled a little bit.

"Mom stop it" Seth whispered.

"Thank you so much it's so nice to meet you" I told her.

"You are such a sweet girl" She said.

"Thank you, what I've heard about you is true" I told her.

"Well I hope it's all good things" She said.

"Just that you're the nicest person ever" I said. At that time a young girl walked in. She was beautiful but looked angry.

"Who's this?" She said kind of harshly.

"Leah this is Taylor, Sam's cousin" Seth told her.

"Hi" I said smiling trying to be as nice as possible. She scoffed and walked away.

"She's not very good with people" Sue said. We sat and talked until I had to go to work and then Seth walked me there.

Okay sorry for such a short chapter but it seemed like such a good stopping point so I ended it hear. I'm not going to give a specific date of the week that I will publish a new chapter because I get so excited about some chapters that I just have to publish it. So check frequently! Thank you so much for reading. Please comment, follow and favorite!


	11. Chapter 11

*Taylor's POV*

2 months later

It had been about 2 months since I moved in with Sam and Emily. Seth and I were officially a couple now. I'm so excited I am getting a car today. I ran downstairs super excited. I was all ready to go get it, it was like Christmas morning.

"Don't you have the day off?" Jared asked me.

"Yah but I'm so excited I can't sleep" I told him almost jumping up and down.

"Why?" Sam asked. I made such an idiotic face the kind that says 'duh you should know this'

"Umm hello I get my car today" I said almost shrieking.

"Oh yah you need a ride to the dealership don't you?" Sam asked.

"Nah I figured I would fly there" I said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Okay if you want to" He said.

"No I need a ride" I said to him. He laughed.

"Okay I'll give you a ride, Seth's riding back with you right?" He asked.

"Yah where is he though?" I asked.

"Probably out buying some armor if he's riding in a car with you driving" Paul said.

"Ahahaha" I said sarcastically. At that time Seth walked in.

"Hey babe" I said turning to look at him.

"Hey I'm so sorry I'm late" He said. "But I had to make sure I brought something" Awe did he get me flowers.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"A football helmet" He said smirking. "For my protection" Everybody laughed.

"Babe you're suppose to be on my side" I told him.

"I know I'm just kidding" He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay okay is everybody ready now?" I asked.

"I haven't had breakfast yet" Seth said.

"We can stop at that nasty place you like" I said. He smiled.

"Okay deal" He said. Sam, Emily, Seth and I loaded up into Emily's car. I couldn't stop jumping up and down. We finally got to the dealership and I signed the papers on a new jeep liberty. Seth and I were at the burrito place and Emily and Sam went grocery shopping.

"Hey go ahead and order I forgot my wallet in the car" I told him he nodded and gave me a kiss. I was walking across the parking lot when something horrible happened.

*Seth's POV*

I was about to order when I heard a scream everybody ran outside and I saw the worst thing possible.

Hey sorry for the cliffhanger but again perfect place to end the chapter. Don't be mad. Thanks for reading. Comment, follow and favorite!


	12. Chapter 12

*Seth's POV*

We were rushing her to the hospital. We got there and they rushed Taylor back to the ICU. I tried to go with her but they said since I'm not family I can't go back. Sam and Emily ran in shortly after that.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She went out to the car to get her wallet and a car hit her" I said through tears. I'm not going to lie I was sobbing and wasn't sure if they even understood what I said. I was sitting in a chair waiting for some news on Taylor. Sam and Emily were sitting next to me. It had been over an hour since Taylor went in there All the guys came bursting through the door.

"How is she?" They all asked.

"We haven't heard anything yet" Sam told them. Jake sat down next to me and the second I looked up at his face I burst into tears again.

"It's okay man she'll be okay" He told me.

"I can't live without her" I told him. He nodded kinda side hugging me a full on bro hug would have been really weird.

"I know buddy I know"

"The family of Taylor Almos" We heard. We all stood up and looked over at the doctor.

"She's stable, she has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm she has quite a few cuts and bruises" We all sighed in relief

"But there is one problem" He said. And then I tensed up all over again. "Taylor lost a lot of blood and in order for her to function correctly she's going to need a blood transfusion"

"She has a very rare blood type but the more people we test the more likely there is to be a match" The doctor said.

We all volunteered to test. It was a good half hour but it felt like forever before the doctor came back with the results.

"We're in luck" The doctor said walking in to the waiting room.

"Sam Uley your blood was a match if you come on back we will get a pint from you" He said. Sam walked back with him. It was strange though when he came back into the waiting room he had a shocked look on his face.

_Oooh why was Sam? Shocked did he find out something from the doctor? I guess you will have to comment to find out! Thank you for reading and remember…Comment, follow, and favorite!_


	13. I'm sorry!

Her readers I'm so sorry for those of you who actually do read my stories. My internet has been shut off for quite some time and it still is but I will be posting chapters from my grandparents house when I can thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 13

*Sam's POV*

The doctor said Taylor's blood and mine were a match. I sat down in a chair and he started and IV.

"How lucky that I'm a match" I said.

"Not really since you are a direct relative" He said.

"Well I'm her cousin so not that direct" I said. He looked confused

"No these blood tests say that you're her brother" The doctor said.

Her brother? He finished taking my blood and I went back to the waiting room. I was so confused how could I be her brother?

*Seth's POV*

Sam, Emily and I walked back to see Taylor. We opened the door to the room and slowly walked in. She looked over at the door and smiled. I saw her with casts and bruises all over. I did all I could to hold back my tears.

"Hey guys" She said.

"Hey kid how are you feeling? Sam asked her. I stood next to her bed on the opposite side of Sam. Emily stood next to Sam.

"Great I feel like a million bucks" She said we chuckled for a bit. This situation is a little serious to be laughing at.

"Does anybody know when I can go home?" Taylor asked.

"Sorry kid I don't think you'll be leaving for awhile" Sam said. I saw her sigh. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey babe" She said to me. I half-smiled.

"Hi" I said back I couldn't talk or I would definitely cry.

"Sam, Emily can we have a minute alone?" She asked them.

"Sure kid" Sam said. They left and we were alone I was kind of scared.

"What's going on babe you can talk to me" She said. I sighed. She scooted over and patted the bed next to her. I lied down next to Taylor and cuddled up with her trying not to hurt her.

"I didn't think you were going to make it" I told her she laid her head down on my chest.

"You can't get rid of me that easy" She said we both laughed and it eased the hurt a little bit. We didn't have much time because Jake came in shortly after.

She talked with everyone and reassured them that she was alright.

*Sam's POV*

Taylor has been in the hospital for 2 weeks and Seth hasn't left her side she's coming home today but I still don't know how to tell her that she's my sister. I'm just worried about how she will react. She's glad that she has only two weeks with those casts left.

"Hey you guys ready to go home?" I asked Taylor and Seth. Taylors eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"Doctor just signed your discharge papers and here is your prescriptions" Emily said. Taylor jumped in excitement.

"Oww" She said.

"Babe careful" Seth told her.

"I get to go home you get to go aren't you excited?" She asked him.

"As long as I'm with you" Seth told her. They kissed and it was kinda gross but also sweet. The nurse came in shortly after with a wheelchair.

"If you change then we can get you out of here" The nurse told her. She nodded and hopped into the bathroom with a bag and she hopped back out soon and they put her in the wheelchair. Thank god with her hopping it would be hours before we got to the car.

*Taylor's POV*

When they wheeled me out I saw my car sitting out there. I was so excited.

"Oh my god yay I can drive my car" I said so excited. I went to get up and was quickly stopped by a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no you don't" Sam said.

"What do you mean" I asked him.

"You are still on pain meds you can't drive on those" He said. I scrunched my face in realization that he was right.

"Oh right" I told him.

"So I am driving" Seth told me. I thought about it for a second.

"Okay I guess I'll let you drive as long as I get shotgun" I said. They laughed and we drove home. I held Seth's hand the whole way I can't wait to feel normal again. I just feel so weak and not on the same radar as everyone else. When we finally got home I just wanted to stay in my room all day. I was sick of everybody looking at me like I was broken and not the same as I was. When I was in my room Seth came in there and stayed with me the whole time. Two weeks went by and I was finally able to leave my room.

I got up and hopped downstairs where everyone was sitting around the table except Seth he was still sleeping.

"So you are alive?" Paul asked me I fake laughed. I limped over to the table and sat down and got some food.

"So are you ready to get those casts off" Emily asked.

"Oh yah they've been a part of me for a month and I am tired of them" I told her everybody laughed.

"Hey babe why didn't you wake me up? Seth asked slowly walking downstairs and yawing.

"Because you looked too cozy" I told him. He walked up next to me and kissed my cheek. I got up and sat on his lap so he could sit down.

"You guys make me sick" Paul said.

"Oh shut up Paul stop being so jealous" Seth said standing up for us. He was so sweet.

"So who is going to take me to get these things off?" I asked.

"I am and Seth can come if he wants" Emily told me. I nodded.

"Well we better get ready if we want to make it there on time" I said. I got up and started limping towards the stairs. When Seth swept me off my feet literally.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You hop too slow" He said.

"Not my fault" I told him. We went upstairs so I could get ready to go.

*Sam's POV*

"Babe when are you going to tell Taylor that she's your sister?" Emily asked me. I sighed.

"I'm your what?" Taylor asked. I turned my head towards the stairs and she was standing there and she heard Emily say that.

"Apparently right now" I said.

"What do you mean I'm your sister?" She asked.

"I don't know that's what the doctor told me" I told her.

"How long have you known this?" She asked me.

"For 2 weeks since the first day you went to the hospital" I told her.

"And you're just now telling me?" She asked me.

"I didn't know how to tell you" I told her.

"You know you shouldn't have waited that's what hurts the most" She said. She pushed past me and walked towards the door.

"Ill be in the car" She told Emily. Emily and Seth followed shortly after. They left for the doctors and I sat down on the couch with the pack and sighed a little out of relief.

"Well that didn't go as planned" I said to no one in particular.

"How mad do you think she is?" Jake asked.

"Probably extremely" I told him.


	15. Chapter 14

*Taylor's POV*

I can't believe Sam is my brother. How is that even possible? Im just so confused. We were sitting in the waiting room when the nurse came out and called my name. Of course I let them come back with me. The nurse did all my check up stuff.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment" She said walking through the door.

"Ok thank you" I told her. We waited a few minutes god doctors take forever.

"He really was going to tell you" Emily told me. I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said calmly. She nodded. They don't understand he has known about this for a month how hard is it to tell somebody oh by the way I'm your brother. The doctor finally came in.

"Hey Taylor how are doing today?" He asked.

"I'm doing great" I said.

"So are you ready to get your casts off?" He asked.

"Oh yes definitely" I told him. It took him a little while to cut the casts off and then he was looking over my arm and leg.

"So do you know when the old wrinkly look will go away?" I asked him. He laughed a little bit. And I made a serious face.

"Oh you're serious, well it should go away in a couple days" He said.

"Okay great" I told him.

"Can I talk to Taylor alone?" He turned and asked Seth and Emily. They nodded they got up to walk out the door.

"You can just wait in the waiting room if you'd like she will be out in a few minutes" He told them. They left the room and he sat down and looked over at me.

"Have you told them?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You need to tell them soon it's really a life changing situation" He told me.

"I know I understand I just don't know how to tell them" I told him. He turned around and got a packet out of his folder.

"Here is a pamphlet on how to deal with it you should read it" He told me.

"Okay is there anything else?" I asked him.

"No you're all done" He told me. I stood up and shoved the pamphlet in my purse and grabbed my coat. Walking felt a little funny but I made it out to the waiting room.

"Hey what was that about?" Seth asked.

"He just wanted to talk to me about being careful on my arm and my leg" I told him. He looked confused.

"What's so private about that?" He asked. I had to lie I couldn't tell him yet.

"He asked if we were sexually active and if so to be careful" I whispered to him. The look on his face was priceless. Seth didn't like talking about that kind of stuff in public and he especially doesn't like discussing it with anybody besides me.

"Oh awkward" He said. We walked back out to the car and headed home. We got home and I went straight upstairs. I took a shower and laid down and watched tv for the rest of the night. I laid in bed most of the day. I told Seth I didn't want to talk to anybody so he stayed downstairs the whole time. I finally got up and got dressed. I went downstairs and everybody but Sam was there.

"Hey where is Sam?" I asked.

"Umm he went for a walk on the beach he said he wanted to be alone" Emily said.

"Okay I'll be back" I told them. I walked outside and ran down to the beach and sure enough he was sitting there looking out towards the water. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'm ready to talk about it" I told him.

"All I know is that we are supposedly siblings" He told me.

"Well who would know what happened?" I asked him.

"Jake's dad Billy might know something" He told me. I nodded "Maybe we can go talk to him tomorrow" He said.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you before I understand why you didn't tell me sooner" I told him.

"Where did that come from?" He asked.

"Well because I have a secret to tell you that I should have told you earlier" I told him.

"What is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I have leukemia" I said to him.


	16. Chapter 15

*Taylor's POV*

So I finally told him. I told my brother that I have cancer.

"You what?" He asked.

"I have cancer" I told him again. I mean how much clear can I be?

"What did, how I mean when?" He asked.

"I found out the day I went to the hospital, and I also didn't know how to tell anybody so I didn't" I told him. He just stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked freaking out. "This isn't funny Taylor"

"I wish I was joking" I told him. A tear started rolling down my cheek.

"What are we going to do? We have to fight this you have to live" He said I looked over at him and saw the tears that were welling up I his eyes.

"I don't know I haven't looked into that yet" I told him. He nodded.

"We have to tell the others, Emily Seth, have you told Seth yet?" He asked me.

"No I wanted to tell my brother first" I told him. He nodded. He stood up.

"Come on lets go tell the others" He told me extending his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. You know now that I told my brother that I have cancer I feel so much better. Its so much better not having this huge weight on my shoulder. We walked back home together and when we got there I was too scared to do it and I thought about backing out. We were about to walk up the stairs when I just couldn't do it.

"Wait I can't do it" I told him.

"Yes you can" He told me. I started to tear up.

"No I can't just walk in there and tell the love of my life and the rest of my family that I have cancer"

"You have what?" I didn't have to look I knew who's voice that was. Sam and I both turned to look and saw Seth and rest of the pack walking around the corner.

"What is with people walking up at the wrong time?" Sam asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you mean you have cancer? Like the horoscope sign you're a cancer right? That's what you mean?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"No babe I have leukemia" I told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me freaking out. The rest of the pack just stared at me.

"It's not my fault, I don't have control over this" I told him.

"How long have you kno wn?" He asked.

"For a month" I told him.

"For a month? Are you kidding me? How long has Sam known? Why did you tell him before me? I am so in love with you and you didn't think you could tell me something like this?" He said just going on and on and on. I was so overwhelmed I just blacked out.

*Seth's POV*

Taylor just let it slip that she has cancer. I yelled at her for not telling me right away and she passed out.

"Nice one Seth like she doesn't have enough to worry about" Paul said.

"Shut the hell up Paul I'm sick and tired of your mouth" I snapped at him. I picked Taylor up and carried her towards the house to put her on her bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked me.

"Call Carlisle get him over here" I told him. He nodded. I put Taylor on her bed and waited. It was almost half an hour later and Taylor was still out cold. Carlisle finally got over here and it came into her room to look her over and Sam and Emily followed shortly after. He looked her over real quick and I mean real quick.

"She'll be fine she was probably just a little overwhelmed" He told us

"Awe babe I'm so sorry I yelled at you" I whispered to Taylor this was all my fault in only I didn't yell at her.

"Is there anything you can do about the cancer?" Sam asked him.

"Well we could just change her right now" Carlisle said.

"No" We turned to look at where the groan came from. Taylor was barely conscious.

"I don't want to do that" She said.

"Taylor at least think about it, it's the only completely sure way to guarantee your survival" I told her.

"Don't make it sound like I'm dying" She told me.

"I'm sorry babe I just don't want to lose you" I told her.

"I'll be fine" She said telling everybody.

"Well there is the traditional chemotherapy" Carlisle said.

"No just let me handle this on my own" She said. I sighed.

"Taylor stop being so stubborn just let us help you through this" Sam told her.

"Okay I understand becoming an immortal will save me or whatever but I want to live my life before I basically end it" She said.

"What do you mean end it?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean I haven't done anything with my life I'm not even 18 yet, I don't even have any tattoos yet" Taylor said.

"you want a tattoo ok lets go get a tattoo, you want 10 okay let's get you 10 you can go bungee jumping if you want you can do whatever you want, I just want you to be here when I'm old and gray" Sam told Taylor.

"You already are" Taylor said. Nobody could help but laugh even Sam.

"So what do you want to do with your life before it's too late to decide" Sam asked Taylor.

"I want to go on a trip" Taylor said.

"A trip?" Sam asked.

"Yes I want to go on a vacation just me and Seth" She said.

"Wait why just you and Seth?" Sam asked Taylor.

"Why not just Seth and me?" She asked.

"Well because we are your family too" He said.

*Seth's POV*

"You know what if that's what you want to do then you go ahead and go on a romantic trip with your boyfriend" Sam said.

"What" I asked He's not really going to let us travel out of the country by ourselves that's insane!

"What you two are basically adults anyway do what you want" He said.

"Wow didn't see that one coming" I said.

"So where are you guys gonna go?" Emily asked.

"I don't know yet" She told her.


	17. Chapter 16

*Seth's POV*

The next night everything calmed down and Taylor was in her room. I was watching TV with the pack and she wanted to lie down. So I followed shortly after I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. I walked in and she had all the lights off except for the lamp on the empty side of the bed. I lied down next to her.

"Hey babe are you feeling okay?" I asked

"Yah I'm great" She said turning towards me and kissing me.

"Well someone's in a good mood" I said to her. She smiled and she kissed me again very passionately and she got up and straddled my waist I put my hands on her sides and we continued to make out and then the night took a surprising turn.

The next morning we were still in bed and we were a lot less than dressed and let's we weren't completely covered.

"You know I really love you" I told her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes I do know that but I think I might love you more" She said.

"Maybe we love each other equally" I told her. I kissed her forehead when Sam burst through the door.

"Hey do you guys want some waffles and" He said when he burst through the door.

"Dude" I shouted at him as we covered up as best as we could. Sam just stood there with a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Dude get out" I shouted again. He snapped into reality and quickly retreated from the room. I sat of the edge of the bed and put some boxers and a t-shirt on. Taylor got up and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Well on that awkward note I'm taking a shower" She said.

"Okay I'm going to just wait upstairs til you get out" I told her.

"Well if you want you can take a shower with me?" She asked.

"Aren't you worried about him walking in here and seeing that neither one of us are in here and the shower is running" I asked her. She sighed. She grabbed my hand and we sat down on the little love seat in the corner.

"Look babe we are adults Sam just said so last night the only thing that we should feel embarrassed about is that my brother basically saw us naked" She told me. I laughed.

"And plus look at it this way, Sam won't be barging in on us anytime soon" I couldn't help but laugh. She was right. After we got dressed we were very hesitant about leaving the room, or at least I was she wasn't embarrassed or scared of what Sam might say at all. I was both especially at the thought that Sam might beat me to death for sleeping with his sister. But in all fairness he slept with my sister first.

"Come on babe let's go downstairs I'm starving you have you to be hungry too" Taylor asked.

"I'm sorry I can't look at you brother" I told her.

"Okay fine how about I go downstairs and I'll text you if he's not home" She said.

"Okay yah that's sounds like a good plan" I told her. She walked downstairs and a few minutes later I got a text.

T- Babe the coast is clear come on down.

I threw my phone down on the bed and ran downstairs and Sam was sitting at the table eating. I turned to walk back up the stairs when Taylor came over and grabbed my hand.

"Babe come on it's fine" She said. She dragged me to the kitchen.

"Sam" She said as we walked by him.

"Look guys I'm sorry I barged in your room earlier I really shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry" He said. I didn't know what to say.

"So you're not going to beat the shit out of me?" I asked him.

"No man it's normal you're teenagers you have hormones I mean I wish it wasn't with my sister and honestly I didn't think you two would be doing that but no hard feelings man" He said.

"Ha get it no HARD feelings" He said slapping my arm while he laughed.

"Eww no" I told him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey ladies and maybe gentlemen! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently but I put myself in a pickle writing 3 stories at once. So what I am doing is ending one of them. It is NOT this one. But I will be posting new chapters soon. So if you're still with me and I hope you all are. I will try to be posting a new chapter at least once a week. Most likely more! Thank you for reading.

Love, Sam


	19. Chapter 19

2 months later

*Taylor's POV*

Seth and I are going to Barcelona today and I'm so excited. Then after we get back we're all going to go on a trip to Hawaii. We decided to take these trips now since I haven't been feeling very good lately. I think the fact that I'm dying is kicking in.

We got to the hotel and it was kind of late so we decided to hang out. We ordered pizza it was kinda hard with the whole language difference thing. We got kinda bored so we took advantage of the open ar and played some truth or dare.

We woke up the next morning and maybe it wasn't a good idea that we drank last night. I walked in the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out and looked in the mirror there was something on my shoulder. I looked closer and saw it was a heart with the word Seth inside it. Oh my god I got a tattoo last night and it's of my boyfriend's name. In my towel I ran back out to the bed and shook Seth awake.

"Seth baby wake up" He groaned and looked up at me.

"Hey babe good morning" He said. He grabbed my waist to try and pull me down by him. And on his forearm I saw the exact same tattoo but with my name instead of his.

"Oh my god what is that?" He asked

"It's gotta be marker" He said licking his thumb and trying to smudge it off.

"It's not marker" I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked me. I turned around to show him mine.

"Because I have one too" I told him. He jumped out of the bed and looked at it.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" He asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him freaking out.

"I mean I love you and you love me and I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you so who cares?" He asked.

"I think that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" I told him.

"But we might want to keep them covered when we get home just for a little while" I told him he laughed.

During the rest of our trip we ate a lot of food and I actually gained a little bit of weight. We get back on Friday and we leave again for Hawaii with everybody else on Monday.

Jake is bringing a little girl named Reneseme and Quil is bringing an even younger girl named Claire. I'm extremely excited to go.

When we got back we slept for days or really I did the traveling took a lot out of me.

"Taylor baby come on we are going to Hawaii this morning" Seth said trying to wake me up.

"5 more minutes babe" I told him rolling back over.

"I'm gonna get the spray bottle" He told me. Then it hit me more naseua. I jumped up and pushed Seth out of the way. I ran to the bathroom and just kept throwing up. Seth came in and held my hair back.  
"How much time do I have?" I asked him.

"We need to leave in an hour" He told me.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower" I told him. He smiled and pulled me closer to him by my waist.

"Do you want to take one together?" He asked trying to sound sexy.

"I just puked I don't want you anywhere near me" I told him. He laughed.

"Okay well hurry up" He told me. I nodded. I brushed my teeth before I got in the shower. There is nothing worse than the taste of puke in your mouth. I got out and got dressed. I wasn't sure what to wear since it was cold and rainy here and suppose to be hot and sunny in hawaii. So I settled with a tank top and sweater with a pair of booty shorts under some sweats and some flip flops. I grabbed my luggage and hauled it down the stairs.

"Babe I would have gotten that for you if you would have asked" Seth said.

"What just because I'm dying I'm broken" I said and it was kind of rude. Where the hell did that come from.

"Sorry that came out a little mean" I told him.

"A little mean?" Paul asked "You mean a lot bitchy"

"You know what Paul you can take your opinion and shove it right up your-"

"Whoa babe calm down, what's going on with you?" Seth asked.

"I don't know I guess I'm just a little tired from all the traveling" I told him.

"It's okay everybody has their bad days" He told me.

"Can you give me a piggyback ride to the car?" I asked him.

"Yah of course hop on" He said he bent down and I hopped on and he carried me to the car.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him when Seth sat me down by the car and I hopped in.

"Why are you being so lazy lately?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe because I have freaking cancer" I told him. "Is that alright with you?" I asked him in a rude tone.

"Man you're rude and moody too" He said. I sighed.

"I know I'm sorry. I don't know whats wrong it must be the side effects of the new medication" I told him. "I'm sorry I'm being so moody" I told everybody in the car a tear slid down my cheek. It's my fault everyone is unhappy.

"And now I'm crying" I said.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I'm depressing everyone" I told him sobbing like a little baby.

"Babe no you're not just breathe you're not depressing anyone you're just having a bad day and that's okay everybody has bad days" He told me. I finally stopped crying and a couple days passed. We decided to go to the beach. Nobody knows about the tattoos though. So while everyone was playing in the water Seth and I were lying in the sun. Reneseme came over and sat next to me.

"Hey honey what are you doing?" I asked her. Jake followed her over. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Are you going to die?" She asked me.

"Reneseme" Jake said.

"No it's okay come here sweetheart" She came over and sat in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You know how your family at home tells you that you will all be together forever?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Well I'm different honey I'm going to get old and one day I won't be here anymore"

"But you know what's cool about that?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"It's cool because that will be a long time from now" She smiled.

"Are you excited?" She asked me.

"For what honey?" I asked her confused.

"For the baby" She said confused. Jake, Seth and I all exchanged glances.

"Reneseme what baby?" Jake asked.

"Their baby" She said pointing towards Seth and me.

"Nessie they don't have a baby" Jake said.  
"Who told you they are going to have a baby?" Jake asked.

"Aunt Alice" She said. She got up and ran back to the water. I looked at Seth.

"We need to go" I told him. He shook his head and grabbed my stuff.

"Don't tell anybody Jake" Seth told him.

"What am I suppose to say when they ask why you left?" He asked.

"Just tell them Taylor didn't feel well" Seth said.

Seth and I didn't waste anytime. We got into a cab and went to the closest store and got a couple pregnancy tests. We got back to our hotel room and I went straight into the bathroom and I peed on all of them. I put them on the counter and walked back to the bed next to Seth.

"What are we going to do if it's positive" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and he turned to face me.

"We are going to make a beautiful family is what we are going to do, it will be fine" He said. The timer on my phone went off.

"I can't look" I told him. He got up and walked over there to look at them. He looked down and...


	20. Chapter 20

*Taylor's POV*

"They are positive" He told me I jumped up and walked over to look at them. Sure enough every single one of them was positive.

"I'm scared" I told him. I started to cry. He walked over, wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head and just held me while I cried whispering "It's going to be okay and I love you" even though I know he was just as scared or even more scared than I was.

We decided to only tell Jake since he knew there was a possibility. So we called him and had him come over to our room. He knocked on our door shortly after.

"Come in" Seth yelled. He pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked.

"You know that thing Renesseme said earlier?" Seth asked him. He nodded.

"Well it's true Taylor is pregnant" Seth told him. Jake's jaw just dropped. Then he started to laugh.

"Good one guys I almost believed you" He said. I walked in the bathroom and got one of the tests off the sink. He looked at it.

"6 tests Jake 3 different brands" I told him.

"Oh my god what are you guys going to do?" He asked us.

"We are keeping the baby" Seth told him.

"Where are you guys going to live?" Jake asked he really just kept babbling on and on asking all sorts of questions.

"Jake we just found out today we haven't mapped out all the details" Seth told him. Jake sat down on the edge of the bed and he was literally freaking out.

"Bro why are you freaking out you're not going to be a dad" Seth asked him.

"Oh right ha" He said laughing it off.

"Am I the only one you told?" Jake asked us.

"Yah we aren't going to tell anyone else until we get back home" Seth told him.

"Then why did you tell me?" Jake asked.

"Well we wouldn't have but you were standing right there" Seth said.

"Well gee don't I feel special" Jake said.

"Well that's the truth" Seth told him.

"Okay is anybody else freaking out here because I am" I said hyperventilating.

"Just breathe" Seth said rubbing my back softly.

"How can you tell me to calm down you don't have a person growing inside you right now" I said bawling to him.

"I just told you to breathe" He told me.

"I drank alcohol Seth I'm taking medications all of which can affect a baby. I have freaking cancer, I'm not going to make it through this pregnancy and even if I do I won't make it long after. I can't leave you a single father. We have to have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption. We are just teenagers we can't raise a baby. What the hell were we thinking? We only had sex once and that was 2 and a half months ago. No wonder I'm getting fat what am I going to wear we don't have anything for a baby. Do you even know how to change a diaper?"

"Baby you're ranting everything will be fine" He told me.

"We have way too many secrets that we are keeping I can't handle it, I don't want to die Seth" I told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Cancer and pregnancy aren't a good mix" I told him.

"We will figure something out" He told me.

"Now all we have to do is tell Emily and Sam" I told him.


	21. Chapter 21

Seth's Pov  
It was the next morning after Taylor and I found out that we are going to be parents. Maybe parents we haven't really discussed what we are going to do yet. We still have another week before we go home. Today we are going into town, the girls want to go shopping. Taylor was really upset. She actually didn't want to go. But i convinced her that she needs to go out and have some fun.  
We got in the rental cars and headed towards the mall. Taylor and I were in the very back of the car. We had been driving for awhile. When we finally got to the mall everyone ran inside the girls went off to look at some clothes.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her.

"No I want to stay with you" She said. The guys were going off their own way and Taylor and I went off in our own direction.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked her.

"Is it stupid that I want to go look at baby clothes?" She asked me. I laughed.

"We can go look at baby clothes" I told her. We went to Babies R Us and we were walking around they had these little room displays set up. I saw this one room set up and everything in it had wolves on it and at the moment I remembered I completely forgot that I was a wolf. I haven't shifted in so long Taylor doesn't even know somehow we all just stopped talking about it. It's like Taylor being sick just shifted everyone's attention from protecting the community to worrying about her. I mean I'm not complaining.

"Do you like this one?" Taylor asked me snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"It's alright" I told her.

"Looking at all this baby stuff I think I want to keep him" She said.

"Him?" I asked her.

"Yah I just have a feeling" She said.

"Well I have a feeling that it's a girl" I told her not really but I just like messing with her lol

"Oh my god what if it's more than one?" she asked me. I laughed.

"Twins don't run in either of our families so that's highly doubtful" I told her crazy things can happen though.

"You know this might sound crazy but I think we can do this" She said. I smiled.

"Even though we are young I think we can do this too"

"But what about your health?" I asked her. That's what scares me the most if we decide to do this. Will she even live to see the baby? I don't know if I can be a single father before I'm 18. My mom would kill me. Oh my god my mom is going to kill me already, she's already pissed that she hasn't met Taylor yet. Now she's going to be even more pissed when she finds out I knocked her up. She's going to be so pissed.

"We will talk about" She told me.

"What do you say we go out to dinner tonight just the two of us?" I asked her.

"Like a date?"

"Yes like a date, I'll get ready in Jake and Embry's room, I'll pick you up at 7, the whole package" I told her she couldn't stop smiling. I can't help but try to make her happy since when I tell her about vampires and werewolves, she might be pretty pissed at me.

"That sounds fantastic" she told me she was so excited.

"Hey babe I'm going to find the girls there's some stuff I want to get that I don't want you to see."

"Okay I'll go find the guys and pick you up at 7" I told her. I kissed her and we went our separate ways.


	22. Chapter 22

Seth's POV  
I met up with the guys and Sam instantly pulled me to the side. Oh shit what if he knows. Maybe Jake has a big mouth.

"Dude what's going on with Taylor, she's been quiet and distant ever since we got here?" Sam asked.

"She hasn't been feeling good at all lately, she's been really emotional saying 'she doesn't want to die' and I'm just doing my best to hold it together for her." I said and at that moment I realized how hard this was for me as well and I broke down in tears. I knew I looked weak to all of them but I couldn't help it, the love of my life has cancer and I can't stop it.

"Man it will be okay trust me" Sam said.

"What the hell do you mean trust me, what do you know?" I asked I admit I was going a little crazy especially holding in these secrets now.

"Maybe the Cullens can help out with the cancer situation" He said. Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"Are you suggesting they turn her into a vampire so she doesn't have cancer. What is wrong with you? She doesn't even know about vampires or that we are all freaking werewolves how am I suppose to tell her that? huh? Oh hey babe did you know that I'm a werewolf actually we all are and Reneseme and her family they are all vampires" I told him, more like ranted to him but still.

"Oh shit- " He said stopping in his tracks just staring behind me I was afraid to turn around in all the movies it means the wrong person is behind you and just heard everything you just said.

I turned around and there she was Taylor standing there in disbelief. She dropped everything she had in her hands and just started to walk away. She didn't run away like they do in the movies, she just walked away.

"Taylor wait let me explain" I yelled as she got further away from me. But how was I supposed to explain this. This is the kind of thing that I would prepare a speech with diagrams for.

"What the fuck is this?" Sam asked pulling a baby outfit out of one of Taylor's bags she must have gotten that when we went to find the others.

"Is she pregnant?" Sam asked at this point the whole pack including the girls were standing around waiting for my answer.

"I can't talk about this right now" I grabbed it from him and the rest of her bags and went to find her. I found her sitting on a bench waiting for a bus.

"Taylor I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I told her hoping she would understand.

"Seth if you love me, if you really love me you will respect me by giving me some space" She told me

"Okay I will sleep in Jake and Embry's room until you're ready to talk" I told her. She nodded and just stared straight ahead. I put her bags down next to her and walked back to the others.

Taylor's POV  
I don't even know if I believe him. Like maybe this was just some stupid prank they were all trying to play on me. I got on the bus with all my bags. The bus took me right down the street from the hotel. When I finally got there. I went to my room. Seth was in there.

"Sorry I'm just getting some of my stuff" He said.I dropped my bags on the bed and walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I was just being stupid I'm sure you had a reason for not telling me" I told him. He just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want you to stay with Jake and Embry I want to talk about everything right now"

"Okay so me and the guys and Leah are werewolves, which means that we transform into huge wolves" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To protect the community from harm or tribe as we call it" I just had so many questions I really didn't know which one of us to ask first their is just so much.

" Protect the tribe from what?"

"Vampires, Reneseme's whole family well they are vampires and Reneseme is half vampire half human" He said.

"So you protect the tribe from the Cullens? I asked him.

"No the Cullens only eat animal blood we protect the tribe from outsider vampires that kill humans and there's this thing called imprinting where we find our 'mates' basically our soulmates which means that whoever we imprint on is our whole universe and everything we do is for them" He told

"Are we waiting for her?" I asked him. He laughed.

"From the very first day I saw you I knew I would love you til the day I die" He told me.

"You know you could have told me all of this sooner" I told him. I kissed him. Then his phone went off. He pulled it out of his back pocket. It was a text from Jake.

J-Bro where are you? You've been gone for an hour! Did she kill you?  
He threw his phone on the bed. We sat down on the edge of the bed about to talk about our future. Then Jake and Embry burst through the door.

"Can we help you?" I asked them.

"Are you going to kill him because we can't let you do that." Jake said.

"If I were going to kill him I wouldn't tell the two of you" I told them Seth laughed.

"Can you two go we are trying to have a conversation here" Seth said.

"Oh about the baby?" Embry asked.

"You told him?" I asked Jake. Seth looked guilty.

"Oh yah when you left Sam saw the baby stuff in the bag" He told me. I rolled my eyes and got up and walked to the bathroom.

" Well she looks mad we are going to leave" Jake said. I heard the door shut and I guess they left. I was standing in front of the mirror looking at myself crying when Seth walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Just like Sam to not mind his own business right?" He asked me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked him. The look on his face was not pleasant almost like he didn't know what to tell me.

"I told him I couldn't talk about it right now" He told me. Well at least he didn't say too much without me.

"We have to tell them tomorrow" I told him. He hands tighten on my waist slightly I could tell he was nervous.

"Okay how about tomorrow at breakfast?" He asked me. I turned around and kissed him. He carried me over to the bed and we had sex. I guess I don't need to be worried about protection. I mean was I ever really worried about protection? Since obviously we ended up in this situation. But now comes the hard part..telling our family and friends.


End file.
